


It's Good Exercise

by Ferrovanadium



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dom/sub, Hypnotism, If I add part 2:, Multi, Public Sex, Public Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrovanadium/pseuds/Ferrovanadium
Summary: Singing Lily takes her pet steppe warrior out for her favorite kind of workout.





	It's Good Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rineia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rineia/gifts).



> I wrote this during the downtime for the NA datacenter expansion this month, featuring my character (Muqali) and my Mistress Kalymna's character (Singing Lily) involved in some hypno funtimes because hi I'm a hypno slut! There may be a part 2, eventually, who knows?

“Here? I-In public? Why…?” Muqali of the Dotharl felt her usual fearlessness desert her as she looked around the crowded tavern.

“Because I think my pet could use a little _exercise_ ,” Singing Lily responded, the muscular roegadyn squeezing the much smaller dragongirl’s chubby belly with one huge hand, “And because it’s fun to watch you squirm like this. I know you want it, babe.”

Muqali didn’t respond at first, the xaela mage instead choosing to bury her face in her owner’s side to hide how she was blushing. “Nnnh, I do…”

Lily gave her pet a moment longer to cling to her before gently taking Muqali by her leather collar and guiding the dragongirl onto her lap. “Don’t worry, pet, Mistress will take care of you.” The towering roe lady leaned in close, whispering softly in the caster’s ear, “Close your eyes, doll. Deep breaths. Just listen. Listen to Mistress.” 

Doll. A name she reserved for her pet almost exclusively when talking about putting the girl under, to the point where just calling Muqali that weakened any resistance she might put up.

Not that Muqali was resisting this.

The xaela relaxed in the powerful arms of her lover, steadily falling with practiced ease into a trance. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. The small mage calmed and went almost limp, breathing softly.

“Such a good, obedient doll. Eager, slutty doll. Doll sees all these big, strong adventurers and wants to serve them. Doll wants to crawl under a table and worship someone’s nice, thick cock. Doll doesn’t need to think, just serve.”

As Lily continued, there was no visible reaction from the soft girl other than occasionally quietly, slowly repeating what her Mistress told her. “Doll doesn’t need to think, just serve...”

A minute passed in what felt like both an eternity and an instant with the larger woman softly whispering more instructions in Muqali’s ear, ending with the girl’s Mistress carefully establishing what would snap the steppe xaela out of it when she’d had her fun. After a moment of quiet, Lily gently awakened her pet, eager to see the results of her instructions.

“Mmh… Mistress?”

“How are you feeling, doll?”

“I…” Muqali looked around. The tavern was absolutely packed with accomplished adventurers, all of whom deserved-- nay, _needed_ pleasure from a good, obedient doll. “I wanna go suck all their cocks! Please, Mistress?”  
Singing Lily smiled. “Get to it, doll.”


End file.
